1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a teleconferencing device, and a teleconference initiating method and a program of the teleconferencing device which allow exchanges of images, voices, and electric data between remote information processing terminals.
2. Related Art
There has been provided a teleconferencing device representative of a TV conference system. Recently, a system which can readily distribute materials (electric data) used for a conference by using a portable storage device (for example, see JP-A-2004-173180), and a software storing USB memory for TV conference in which the software is automatically started by fitting the memory into a terminal have been proposed in order to improve convenience in the teleconference.
Particularly, in the software storing USB memory for TV conference, since the software for TV conference is started only by fitting the USB memory, a user can easily participate in the TV conference regardless of locations without selecting the terminal.